Current mapping and navigation applications allow users to browse maps and receive route directions to requested destinations. When a user requests for directions to a particular address, a typical navigation application provides navigation instructions up to a final point on a street or alley close to the requested address. This final point is often created by moving the centroid location or other representative location of the destination to the nearest location on the street. Providing navigation instructions this way works well for most residential addresses where one can simply park in front of a house on the street and walk to the front door of the house. However, for most commercial entities (e.g., commercial buildings, shopping malls, businesses, stores, schools, etc.), a parking garage associated with the commercial entity is not often right next to the commercial entity. For example, an entry to a parking lot of a commercial structure is often some distance away from the structure, or even worse, on a side street, which cannot be easily seen from the final point provided by a navigation application. Similarly, the entrance(s) to a commercial structure might not be easily found from a parking garage, once one parks his/her vehicle in the garage.